it started when we were younger (you were mine)
by chann3l.0rang3
Summary: Snapshots in the lives of Barry Allen & Iris West. Pre-Flash era.
1. intro

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

**A.N: My second Flash fic! **_**you don't know my name**_** seemed to be liked by you guys, and so I couldn't just leave you without another! And lucky for you - it'll be a lot better :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>At seven, Barry Allen was already fast friends with Iris West. For some reason, she didn't have cooties, and so Barry could play princesses and superheroes all day long. He realised already that she was his very best friend and even considered <em>marrying<em> her - what other girl would he be able to find that didn't have cooties?

**xXx**

At twelve, after moving in with the Wests, Barry experienced his first wet dream.

He was too embarrassed to tell Joe about it, although the wet sheets on his bed clued him in anyway. And what was worse, was that _Iris_ was involved - all long hair and golden-brown skin that moved beneath him, above. He avoided Iris for a week and a half, having missed her too much to prolong the avoidance.

**xXx**

At fifteen, Iris has her first boyfriend.

It broke Barry's heart. He watched as they kissed for the first time on Valentine's Day, she clutching a bouquet of lilies and he clutching her hair. Barry looked on mournfully, pausing to stare at the bunch of orchids he had bought for her. They were her favourite, after all. _He knew_.

**xXx**

When Barry turned nineteen, he swore to himself he would tell Iris how much he loved her. He had it all planned out: a candle-lit dinner with all their favourite foods… he would pour his heart out and (hopefully) they would kiss.

This never happened.

On his nineteenth birthday, Iris brought home a biker guy, all tattoos and piercings. Barry's heart broke again and his pain manifested in a rare bout of anger that led to Iris and Barry screaming foul things at each other while Joe only sent the confused teen home, looking on and knowing that he could not interfere. He knew how Barry felt, as much as he disliked his outburst.

Barry announced his moving out the day after. He wasn't there to see Iris break down in her father's arms, distraught at pushing him away.

**xXx**

When Iris was twenty-two, Barry spent the day with her, trying to make her laugh. She was stuck in the hospital after fracturing her leg, but it soon became the best day of her life - since when did Barry own clown shoes and a flame-thrower anyway?

This was why he was her best friend. Even in the darkest of days, he could bring out the light.

**xXx**

On Barry's twenty-fifth birthday, he was unconscious. Iris brought stuffed teddies, science t-shirts and Jitters' finest selection of desserts in the hope that he would wake up and see his presents, see the food, see her.

He stayed comatose, and a teary-eyed Iris left after leaving her gold chain around his neck.

**xXx**

When he appeared in Jitters, alive and well, Iris was surprised at the amount of tears that gathered in her eyes so quickly. She left the two girls at their table and ran into Barry's arms, delighting at the warmth that surrounded her, protected her. At her height, she could hear his steady heartbeat and she knew she was home. She knew she was his, although not in that way (_obviously_).

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there we go! A big improvement from my last fic (I think) because I actually took my time to write this one :')<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	2. marriage

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

**chapter 2: marriage**

**A.N: I felt the need to continue this. It was inevitable. I've decided to expand on the snapshots within Barry and Iris' lives, and so each chapter will be an extended look-in on their friendship as they grew up. Rating is T, and themes will get darker and more adult as they age.**

**Also, I haven't seen Episode 1x09 (aka Westallen Christmas) although I have seen certain scenes on tumblr… Let's just say yours truly will be in tears when it airs in the UK on 30/12/2014. But on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Barry Allen used to play superheroes on the front porch of his home. It was July, and the sky was a brilliant azure blue. He held a red cape in his hand, and he was prepared to clip it around his shoulders when he saw her.<p>

Her being Iris West, walking along the sidewalk with her two pigtails and holding her dad's hand. She waved at him when they exchanged glances, and Barry watched as Iris let go of Joe's hand and scampered over to him - Joe stood by the house, a small smile lingering on his lips as he watched the two.

"Hi Barry!" Iris said happily as she approached him. She wore a purple cardigan over a white cotton summer dress, and pink sandals. As he took her in, his mind realised: _She's very pretty_.

He was surprised by this train of thought - wasn't the boys at school saying how the girls were "covered in cooties"? But Iris didn't look sick: she looked happy to be standing by him, her bright grin showcasing the gap in her teeth that Barry immediately liked.

"Hi Iris." He said shyly. He waved at Joe who still stood in the distance, who waved back and winked at the boy. He wasn't imagining the sudden smitten look on Barry's face - although how could he feel that sort of emotion at such a young age?

Iris gestured to his back. "I like your cape! Very cool," she said and tugged at the cloth teasingly, giggling when it floated gently in the wind. Barry turned a light shade of pink at her close proximity and tugged at his collar, suddenly too warm in the heat. (Although it wasn't the heat of the sun, it was another type of heat that he wouldn't fully understand until 5 years later.)

"Thanks," he mumbled, and a sudden idea struck him. "Would you like to play with me?" He gestured at his porch with a look of hope before turning back to the girl, who was frowning.

"I don't know Bear," she said, and Barry immediately liked the nickname. "Superheroes are cool and all, but there aren't many girl heroes." She looked sad, and Barry felt the weirdest urge to comfort her, to make her feel better, to put a smile back on her face.

"Aw Iris, so what if there aren't girl superheroes? You can still be one!" He gesticulated wildly as her talked, and from a distance, Joe chuckled at his eagerness.

Barry continued as Iris still looked uncertain. "If you want, you could be a princess instead."

At this, Iris beamed and nodded happily. She turned back to her father beseechingly, who full out laughed and nodded his approval. Iris squealed her delight and turned back to her new friend.

They played for hours, while Joe talked with Barry's parents on the porch swing. Iris was creative in her excitement, and Barry decided right then and there that he wanted to marry Iris - because what other girl could he find that was free of cooties and liked superheroes?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So here's the first chapter of this small (ish) series! The next chapter will be about Barry's nighttime accident, a year after he moves in with the Wests. I'll try to update soon!<strong>

**Reviews are welcome,**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	3. dreams

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

chapter 3: dreams

**A.N: I hope people don't think I've over-updating. Truth is, I'm a lousy updater, and so I'd rather post a chapter every two days or so than wait two years like I've done before. This chapter is slightly more mature than the previous two, so here's a warning. Also, I've been encouraged to write a slightly smuttier Flash fic, so over the Christmas holidays you may see that appearing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It was 3:34am when Barry Allen woke with a start.<p>

He was twelve, he was flushed and his bed sheets were wet. He looked at the stained sheets, the stained pyjama bottoms and the obvious tent within them and groaned in horror and shock, unable to believe that his body had decided to betray him now, when his best friend lay sleeping in the room down the hall from him.

And the worst thing is, Iris was the reason why he sat in his bed, a bead of sweat sliding down his face as he breathed heavily, recalling the vivid dreams that featured a glowing Iris that slid beneath him, panting and writhing in ecstasy as he pleased, as he pleasured her…

Rubbing his face wearily, he got out of bed, stumbling over the messy sheets that he gathered into his hand, a rumpled ball. Red-faced, he turned to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of black boxers and padded to the door.

He snuck quietly as he could to the bathroom, and spent a good ten minutes trying to clean his semen soaked sheets. Huffing angrily under his breath, his wrung out his sodden duvet as best as he could and then stuffed it in the laundry hamper. If he managed to get away with it, he could try to forget this ever happened. However, if Joe caught the sheets, the detective would know and Barry would have to sit through "the Talk", while Iris watched on in amusement.

This was not the idealistic situation that Barry wanted to be in and he wanted desperately to prevent it, so he took off his wet boxers and hand washed them before placing them on the radiator so he could take them back to the security of his room afterwards, and then used a wash-rag to clean up the remains of his excitement. He slipped into the clean boxers and tiptoed out of the room, looking rapidly from left to right to check the coast was clear. It was - and with a sigh of relief he slid back to his room, closing the door with a resounding click.

Iris then opened her door, rubbing her eyes blearily as she peered at her surrogate brother's bedroom door in confusion, then turned and shrugging, headed back to bed.

The newly washed boxers lay dripping on the bathroom radiator, each drip drip drip of the water providing more evidence of Barry's loss of control.

Safe in his room, Barry slept on, soon drifting into yet another dream that would leave him aching with want over the girl who slept safely in her room.

And this would continue for years to come that eventually led to moments of weakness, alone with his hand and the remnants of the dreams he had.

In other words, he was well and truly screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I'd like to say that if anyone thinks that Barry's too young to be thinking dirty thoughts, you're wrong. At 12 is when boys usually discover their sexual awareness - wet dreams is one of the first parts of male puberty, before the voice-cracking and such. I have male friends, so I know. If I'm wrong (which I don't think I am) well, it's a fanfiction. He could've had fairy wings and it would still be eligible.<strong>

**Slightly longer than **_**marriage**_** I think. But nevertheless, an update. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you when I see you!**

**Reviews are encouraged,**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	4. valentine's day

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

chapter 4: valentine's day

**A.N: Firstly, I meant to have this uploaded on the 14th. So yeah, I apologise for the delay but I was at my grandmas for the weekend and yeah.**

**Here's the next chapter! This will be slightly easier to write because Barry and Iris are around my age and yeah, hopefully I'll be able to do these characters justice! (Also I realise that Barry is older than Iris so there's probably some continuity errors in this story. I do apologise. But Barry's crush stayed a crush (even with the wet dreams - it does happen) until this age, when it blossomed into full-fledged unrequited love.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>She was fifteen, he was sixteen - but almost seventeen.<p>

It was Valentine's Day and their high school was buzzing with admirers roaming the hallways; girls giggling at the boys, who nudged their friends and smirked at the lovesick teens.

Barry Allen pulled the bouquet of orchids out of his locker. They were purple with pink streaks like sunset, and Barry knew they were perfect - they were Iris' favourite flowers, after all. He smiled at the few genuine couples scattered through the halls and lumbered off in search of Iris, completely disregarding the lovestruck gazes of the other girls that were sent his way.

Iris however, was a different story.

She was sat crying in the bathroom; black tear-tracks ran down her face and covered her beautiful skin like tar on chocolate. She got up and sniffed, then took a packet of wet wipes from her bag, wiping off the mascara residue and throwing the wipe in the bin. She left the bathroom then and managed to bump straight into Barry, who originally grinned upon seeing her but stopped and clasped her shoulders after seeing her watery eyes.

"Iris? What's wrong?" He said, his brows furrowed with worry. Being asked this question only seemed to start off her tears again and Iris melted into his arms as she sobbed while Barry rubbed her back soothingly, the orchids in his hand only scenting her cream jumper as they rubbed against it. Iris' words jumbled together in her angst and Barry found himself pulling her into an empty classroom in order to console her.

"Seriously Iris, what's wrong?" Barry asked her, shaking her shoulders slightly when she pulled away to look at him with mournful eyes.

"There's this guy I really like, and all the girls are telling me he's going to give flowers to some girl!" Iris said, wiping her eyes slowly.

In front of her, Barry's heart fluttered - could she be indirectly talking about him? He struggled to cover his elation as he did his best to comfort her.

"Aw Iris, how do you know it's not you he's giving the flowers to? Don't be so hard on yourself - any guy would be incredibly lucky to date you," Barry said, rubbing her arm. She grinned at him through watery eyes at his sincerity.

"Maybe you just need to tell him how you feel," he continued, and Iris' smile grew bigger. She wiped the remnants of her tears from her face and grabbed her bag, eager to get away.

"Thanks Bear! I'll tell him - he's so wonderful and sweet towards me and maybe he just needs to know! I'll see you later!" Iris gushed, and then ran out the class, making a mad dash for the grounds outside.

Barry smiled smugly and brushed off his orchids before following her.

xXx

Iris waited for him to appear at the gates. She saw the flowers in his hand and her heart lurched - until she noticed he was making his way towards her. He reached her petite form and thrust the bouquet at her, smiling adorably. Iris grinned, a gleam in her eye before throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.

The two kissed awkwardly, yet adoringly. His hand squeezed at her waist and she clutched the hair at the nape of his neck, needing more. The bunch of yellow lilies were thrown around his neck along with her hands, and he simply pulled her closer.

Barry watched this with watery eyes, feeling his heart break as he clutched the purple-pink orchids in his hand. The crowd around him cooed at the newly-made couple while Barry turned and left the grounds, making his way home with hands in his pockets and a stray tear slipping down his face that he didn't bother to hide.

He didn't try to wait for Iris so they could walk home together. He figured her new boyfriend would take care of that. He didn't see the couple break their kiss - or Iris' confused glance at Barry's retreating form as she was locked in the arms of her new love.

Barry made sure this was the last time he would ever participate in Valentine's Day - why would he, when the only person he loved was now officially taken?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sad times for Barry Allen! And unfortunately, the next chapter will only get worse :( On the bright side, I'll be watching the first part of Flash vs Arrow tomorrow! I'm so excited! :D<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	5. nineteen

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

chapter 5: nineteen

**A.N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I haven't had a chance to use the laptop till TODAY, even though I've been asking for it since last week. Sigh. Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa - and more stuffs in the note below. **

**Warning: This chapter contains the most angst, and the most explicit language. Proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>He never thought it would turn out to be such a shitty day, Yet, the fact that when he opened his eyes and tasted the blood in his mouth from biting his lips in his sleep - due to nightmares - he should've realised that the best option would've been to stay in bed and keep his mouth shut.<p>

Unfortunately, fate had another way of playing the game of life.

And so here he sat; in a tiny two-bedroom apartment of his friend's while he drunk until words became a mission to make and the heartbroken face of Iris West was only but a fleeting glance.

[1 HOUR EARLIER]

This was it. He was going to tell her.

Barry stood in front of his mirror in his bedroom. He twisted his hands in his hair, fighting off the shivers of anxiety that flitted down his spine and cleared his throat, while mentally berating himself for trying to chicken out.

"This is it, Allen. Now or never," he muttered, and glanced at the new watch on his wrist - the expensive watch that Iris had bought for him with her own money. This sincere act of kindness brought tears to Barry's eyes when he stared at the gift, something that did not go unnoticed by Joe, who had simply smiled and patted Barry's back.

Shaking himself back to present, Barry left his room, and at the sound of his name from Joe, raced down the stairs, only tripping once, to enter the living room. He saw Iris dressed in a black sheer blouse and black skinny jeans, and it took all his willpower to not react, other than to compliment her in almost a blase manner. Internally, he was overjoyed that she had gone to such lengths to look nice for his birthday, perhaps this confession would be easier than he realised, perhaps-?

The doorbell rang.

Iris grinned, and turned to open the door. In walked a pale guy, with dark hair that only further enhanced his skin tone, and piercings - many, many piercings.

Barry saw red.

How was it, that the day he turned nineteen, the day he scrimped and struggled to get money together in order to spend this day with his family, the day he was finally meant to tell Iris how he felt - she could bring home another guy?

A guy that did not deserve her no less, who shook Joe's hand carelessly and waved off his disapproving eye like he had known him for years. A guy that didn't even bother to make an effort in terms of dress, instead he wore ripped skinny jeans and a stained band t-shirt that made Barry hate him completely.

A guy that was now on the receiving end of Iris' kiss, Iris' embrace.

The monster within Barry - which was first created on the day he lost his mother - roared in anger, having awakened from his dormant sleep in the deepest parts of Barry's mind.

Barry stormed towards him, stopping when he reached Joe's side and did not return the blinding smile Iris sent him, no matter how much he wanted to. He also ignored her attempts to address him again, and instead gestured towards the guy who had his arm around Iris' waist (that was rapidly dipping lower down her body, _this sleazy son of a fucking bi-_) as if he was lowest scum to walk the earth.

"Who's this?" Barry said, and Joe side-eyed his foster son, having registered his angry tone. Iris' smile faltered, although did not fully leave her face, and she glanced at the guy feeling her up quickly before dipping out of his embrace deftly and laughing once in her nervousness.

"Er, this is Austin Oms," Iris said, rubbing her arm now, "he was in our English Lit class in high school Bear, you remember?"

Barry raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "You mean the one that spent the entire semester writing dark poetry and claiming that the Devil was coming?"

Iris giggled nervously, looking at Austin again like she had only just remembered this. Austin looked rather offended.

"The Devil is coming, dude. And I'll have you know, I got a B in my final exam for Lit."

Barry completely ignored him. "So, why is he here?"

Iris looked shocked at Barry's rudeness, whereas Joe looked rather proud - he hadn't expected Barry to accept the company of this ruffian when it was a family affair.

"I… I thought I could introduce him to you - Dad already knows him - before we go, and maybe he could tag along for a bit, and you could get to know each other." Iris saw Barry's eyebrows rise higher and higher until they were at risk of escaping into his hairline by the time she had finished his sentence. She wondered why his turning nineteen meant he started acting like an asshole.

"Okay, no offence to you Austin, but I don't know you and in high school, you irritated the shit out of me. So you can see why I wouldn't want you to 'tag along'," Austin scoffed at him, then wandered towards the couch. He would leave when he wanted to. Iris watched him leave the conversation, then turned to Barry and grabbed his arm, steering him towards the stairs, who followed almost reluctantly, while Joe looked on, now feeling wary at what was to come.

"Okay, what's wrong with you, Barry?" Iris hissed at him. "I've never seen you be this rude to anyone in a long time."

Barry laughed humourlessly, his eyes dark in his anger. He pulled out of Iris' grip on his arm easily, and took a step back from her. Iris' face registered hurt at his retreat - something which went unnoticed from Barry - till she displayed a calm mask.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Iris, you're such an intelligent person but honestly, were you even thinking when you decided to bring home this pompous, disrespectful asshole home and ask me to get along with him?"

Iris titled her head in confusion, a small smile appearing on her face. "What are you, my father? I don't get your problem."

"My problem is that that dick was feeling you up in front of me and your father. My problem is that he didn't even say hello to me - I mean, considering you wanted to bring him to my birthday celebration, one would think he would be smart enough to wish me some sort of good will or some shit, I don't know! My problem is that tonight was supposed to be pretty damn amazing, but you-" Barry cut himself off, refusing to reveal what he had intended to do and say had the night been successful.

"I what?" Iris said, no humour on her face now. Her hands were clenched by her sides, and Joe took a tentative step in their direction, seeing the tension. "I _what_, Bartholomew?"

Barry threw his hands up in exasperation. "You had to go bring home this fuckhead and ruin the night!"

"Why does my bringing home Austin ruin the night? And would it kill you to use his n-"

"Yes, it would kill me, Iris. Because I don't know this guy, I never liked him when I did briefly, and you think it's perfectly fucking okay to invite him to my nineteenth celebrations! What happened to tradition of staying with family on birthdays? I don't understand you, Iris West!"

Iris reeled back like she had been slapped - Barry had never shouted at her before like so. She was suddenly furious, and the one simple retort led to a screaming match between the two, while Joe tried to pull Iris away from Barry before she ended up slapping him.

"I would _think_ that my best friend would fucking care enough to know I wanted to spend my birthday with _her_ - not watching her make gooey eyes at some idiot!"

"Fuck you, Barry Allen!"

"Fuck me? Okay, fine. How about this - how about we say 'fuck you' to our plans tonight? How about we say 'fuck you' to my nineteenth birthday? How about-" And with this he gave a derisive laugh - "How about we say 'fuck you' to my residence at this house?"

Joe and Iris stopped at this sudden, dreadful epiphany. "_What?_" They both said in unison, utterly shocked at Barry's drastic decision.

"I can't stay here and have my heart broken anymore." Barry said simply, and there was no more anger in his voice - only pain. Joe winced, having realised the reason behind Barry's broken heart, while Iris looked confused, albeit upset at Barry's words.

"Bear…" She whispered, trying to placate him, to no avail. He turned and walked to his room, and was packed and ready to leave within the hour. He didn't look back when he walked out the door, and so he didn't see Iris crumple in her dad's arms, didn't see Austin's embarrassed face as he was promptly kicked out the house by Joe.

And even if he did look back, his eyes would've been too full of tears to take note of the angst he had caused and left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I really hate this chapter. I think it's out of character and just really bad but I've denied you guys an update long enough. Quick note also, if you review saying "please update nowsoon." Without any constructive criticism, any praise of dislike - I will not feel inclined to update, seriously. **

**Due to my tardiness (I was channeling my inner Barry Allen :D) I have a surprise coming for you guys soon.**

**ALSO: I watched the mid-season finale. Jesus, the feels I got from that episode. January 20th can't come quick enough.**

**Hope you have/had a wonderful Christmas and Boxing Day!**

**-channel.0rang3**


	6. twenty-two

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

chapter 6: twenty-two

**A.N: Happy New Year my lovelies! Due to a much appreciated reviewer, the updates have slowed down a little in order for a better quality of writing. So here is chapter 6 - hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Just her luck.<p>

Of course Iris would spend her twenty-second birthday in hospital. She had originally planned a weekend getaway to Vegas with Barry and two other girlfriends to celebrate, but instead she sat, arms crossed, lips in a seemingly permanent pout, while staring angrily at her fractured leg.

She had been dancing to Alicia Keys in the shower and slipped - not only was she in excruciating pain but she had had to wrap the shower curtain around her body while she screamed bloody murder - and of course Barry Allen was the one to hear her cries.

She was impressed at how he had shouldered the door open in one move, but couldn't help but laugh at his stunned and red face when he surveyed the damage done. Of course, seeing her cry snapped him out of it pretty quickly, but he had wrapped a thick long towel of his around her before picking her up as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

She wasn't sure whose laugh was loud when she explained how she hurt herself: Barry's or her dad's.

Her dad was running late after dealing with an unnecessary bank robbery and so Iris sat alone, with a paper crown on her head and a "birthday girl" badge pinned to her hospital gown. The tiny (and distasteful) birthday cupcake on her bedside table was deemed indigestible after the candle wax had melted into the icing.

Not for the first time, Iris lamented her bad luck, and just as she did so, Barry walked into her hospital room with his contagious grin. He had a handful of birthday balloons in one hand - if you counted the one balloon with Dora the Explorer beaming down on her - and his signature messenger bag slung around his shoulder.

His grin only increased in size when he saw her less-than-amiable conditions, and he threw the no-longer-appetising cupcake in the trash before plopping down on the chair beside her, immediately giving Iris a sense of homeliness.

"Happy birthday, Iris West!" Barry said loudly, and leaned over to press a slobbery kiss against her forehead that had her giggling madly as she tried desperately to push him off.

"Ugh, Bear - stop! I get your point, you're happy to see me," Iris teased, and Barry mock sighed, his green eyes twinkling all the while.

"You have no idea. Family game night wasn't the same without you." Barry said, and Iris laughed again because she knew that Family Game Night in the West house hadn't been done since they were 12.

"Why are you here so early, Bear?" Iris asked, realising what was off about Barry, "you're usually the last one to arrive."

Barry laughed sheepishly. "I actually was running late - I meant to get here an hour ago but I got caught up in some… stuff." Barry looked away in embarrassment, and Iris was instantly intrigued.

"Ooh, was it a girl? Tell me it was a girl." Iris said hopefully. She had never understood how Barry's relationships barely lasted a month; he was clearly an attractive guy, smart, funny, adorable…

Barry's grin momentarily faded in a quick succession of apparent sadness, but shook it off before Iris could question him and replied brightly.

"Actually, it was a girl. You. See, I have no idea what you wanted for your birthday because every time I asked, you would tell me 'Bear, you coming with me to Vegas is a gift in itself!'"

Iris scowled at Barry's teasing, shoving his shoulder without jostling her body too much. He rubbed her arm soothingly.

"No worries, though. I found some perfect stuff," said Barry brightly, reaching into his bag. Iris grabbed his hand quickly.

"Stuff? As in more than one? Barry, I told you I didn't want you to make a fuss!" Iris said, her brows furrowing in slight worry. Barry smiled softly at her, and used his free hand to rub at the worry lines on her forehead until they dissolved.

"Don't worry about it, Iris. You ended up in hospital the day before your birthday, of course I'm gonna make a fuss." Barry said quietly, and Iris couldn't help the smile that slipped across her face at his kindness.

"You're the best," she breathed, and Barry's chest tightened at her tone of voice, before throwing an easy smile her way.

"I know." He said, and pulled out the first wrapped gift from his bag to hand to her eager hands. "Present number one," he murmured, and then sat back on his chair to watch Iris tear open the wrapping paper.

Inside was a glitter globe. The globe itself was held up by a stand resembling an American skyline with all the American landmarks around the globe, and inside the globe, purple and silver glitter rained down on a Las Vegas skyline. Iris looked up from the gift to stare at Barry in awe.

"I know you were upset about missing the Vegas trip, so I thought to bring a bit of Vegas to you." Barry explained, shrugging in a nonchalant fashion, although his heart was thumping in suspense - did she like it?

His internal question was answered when Iris sent a blinding smile his way, stretching her hand out to squeeze his in appreciation. "Thank you," she said quietly, and Barry smiled at her.

As the two sat smiling at each other, Joe slipped in unnoticed, and smiled gently at the two before him before clearing his throat as a means to make his presence clear.

Barry and Iris snapped out of their little bubble and jumped before turning - with almost guilty faces - to see Joe. Iris' face transformed into one of a happy grin, while Barry smiled ruefully - although he was happy to see Joe, he wished he had had another minute alone with Iris.

"Happy birthday, baby-girl!" Joe said to Iris as walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He handed her a small, daintily wrapped box, and Iris opened it gleefully as both Barry and Joe watched her antics fondly.

Iris pulled out two diamond studded earrings, and Iris gasped, clearly moved.

"Where these…" She started, barely audible in her shock and slight grief.

"Your mother's, yeah. I figured at 22 you were responsible enough to wear something of hers. Also, you deserved it."

Although Iris had scoffed a little at her father's jab about responsibility, her eyes watered as he finished his sentence, and she reached up to give him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, overcome with emotions, "thank you so much, Dad."

Joe rubbed her back soothingly before pulling away, and saw Barry watching the two almost wistfully, although he tried to hide it when he saw the attention back on him. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together before saying, "okay, the rest of your gifts, Iris!"

Iris smiled again, placing the box with her mother's earrings and her new Las Vegas glitter globe on the bedside table, the latter which Joe eyed approvingly.

Barry handed her an unwrapped gift this time - it was a birthday cake.

Two layers of chocolate and vanilla sponge with edible glitter on each tier and sparklers on the top layer. Iris squealed when she saw the cake, and Barry took the confection out of it's box and proudly showcased it on Iris' bedside table.

"Bear! This is amazing - where'd you get it?" Iris asked, looking at the cake in amazement.

Barry shrugged at the compliment, smiling slightly. "I had originally ordered it so it could be taken with us to Vegas but after your accident I thought bringing it to the hospital would cheer you up."

Iris grinned at Barry in appreciation, before sticking a finger in the cake to taste it, sucking on her finger and moaning her approval.

Barry's face suddenly took on a deer-in-the-headlights look, and he engrossed himself in his bag as he face took on a bright red hue. On the other side of Iris' bed, Joe muffled a laugh at Barry's infatuation.

"One last present," Barry muttered, to hide his slip in control. He reached into his bag for the last time to pull out a box quite similar to the present from Joe.

Iris looked at Barry in shock, before pulling the wrapping and then the lid off to reveal a silver necklace, with an red iris flower as the charm. Iris gasped at it's beauty; she carefully held the charm in her hands and was at a loss for words because it was _so beautiful_ - more importantly, it represented _her_.

"Do you like it?" Barry asked anxiously, as Iris hadn't responded.

Iris looked up at him, her soft smile reaching her eyes as she pulled him down for a hug. Barry melted into the hug in relief while Joe watched quietly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"If you like these presents, wait till you see what I got set up at home!" Barry said, thinking of how he would embarrass himself in order to bring joy to Iris.

(And he did… Who knew he was capable of using a makeshift flame-thrower while wearing clown shoes, anyway?)

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Long chapter is long (and hopefully satisfying). It's a headcanon of mine that Barry and Iris act a lot more affectionate towards each other if one of them is injured, ill, etc. I hope you all had a wonderful holidays and the next update may take a while because I'm going back to school next week, but we'll see what happens!<strong>

**Oh, and Grant Gustin is turning 25 in 11 days! I can't believe it :')**

**(The Flash 1x10 - 17 days left!)**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	7. comatose

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

**A.N: Hey guys! Apologies for the late update but school is slowly but surely kicking my ass and I have to pass my upcoming exams, so… yeah. But on the bright side, after this chapter there's only one more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Her body was wracked with sobs.<p>

She lay, half covering his body with her own as her tears soaked Barry's bare chest. She clutched onto the sheets on the bed Barry lay in as though it was a lifeline, and after fifteen minutes of consecutive crying, nobody could find the heart to pull her away.

It had been a month since Barry was in his coma. It was also his 25th birthday.

Since before the coma, Barry had been thinking of various way to celebrate: a spontaneous trip to Vegas, a giant house party at his not-so-giant house (that would consist of the entire West family, of course)... the possibilities were endless.

Instead, Barry lay comatose, appearing to be dead if it wasn't for the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. Desserts from Jitters lay strewn across his bedside table, some half-eaten, some not even touched, and across the banister of the bed were several science t-shirts that Iris knew that Barry would love.

That is, if he ever woke up.

Iris had been under the assumption that Barry would've woken up in time for his birthday, and so the realisation that not even the day of his birth could wake him up came as a huge blow for Iris. She had been ignoring Eddie's phone calls, and as her boyfriend of one month who understood the situation, he was a lot more lenient about it that Iris had expected. However, Iris believed that Eddie wouldn't have been so happy about Iris lying across Barry's chest, so she decided not to tell him.

Although Eddie had been supportive of her - as supportive as most men would be about their girlfriend's 14 year friendship with another man - she could he was growing impatient. He spoke Barry's name with obvious reluctance, and stayed silent whenever had to cancel their dates in order to check on Barry. Not to mention the fact that he had yet to be formally introduced to Joe West as Iris' boyfriend when Barry was past the point of adopted-son status with Joe. She knew Eddie was jealous of Barry, but truthfully she didn't fully understand why.

Iris' eyes were dark with bereavement and she had yet to stop the flow of tears from her eyes, but she never took her eyes off of Barry's chest; she could faintly see the pulse of his heart beneath the skin and after having to experience the heart monitor flatlining seventeen times, it was a form of utmost relief for her. It was this now, that calmed her rising anxiety.

After her tears had abated for a while, Iris took to stroking Barry's hair; untangling the slowly growing knots in his ever-chaotic locks. She looked at his expressionless face as she did so, willing his eyes to suddenly open so she could look into his green eyes - always so full of life and energy and a different sort of warmth when he looked at her that Iris had yet to identify - and soon more tears were sliding down her cheeks to fall on his still-pink lips.

"Oh, Bear… Why did you have to get hit?" Iris wept, trying and failing to staunch the flow of tears leaving her eyes. "I thought you would be awake by now but it's already been a month! You missed the New Year's celebrations, you missed Dad performing his annual tapdance performance… heck, you were meant to join in! Please… please wake up Barry. I can't do this without you. I need you here with me."

Iris voice faltered till it was but a whisper as she looked up to see Joe's grief-ridden face. He helped her out of bed and they stood over Barry and cried together until they left, with Iris' new gold chain around Barry's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The next chapter will be a lot lighter considering it will be the reunion of Barry and Iris. Till next time! (And The Flash is in less than a week! Waheey!)<strong>

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	8. you're awake!

it started when we were younger (you were mine)

**A.N: And we've reached the finishing line! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my first multi-chapter story (that actually took me time compared to **_**what other girls?**_** and **_**you're worth being on time for**_**) but yeah, thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>He swore she looked more beautiful than ever, and even so her face was detached as she smiled at her customers, or maybe it was just him. His hands shook as he opened to door to Jitters, and he saw her move to another table, to pour out some coffee. He said nothing as he walked in, but simply waited until she looked up briefly - which became a double take as she realised who it was.<p>

Her mouth opened in disbelief and Barry could've laughed at the shocked expression on her face, but his heart was hammering too hard in his chest to do anything but offer a hopeful smile at her, hoping that she would she the look of absolute adoration in his eyes and he drunk her in.

Her hands lifted to her mouth and Barry noticed that she had lost weight; her wrists were thinner yet she glowed all the same to him. She had gotten a haircut too, he could remember her complaints about being able to sit on her hair before he was struck…

Snapping back to the present, he was only just able to catch her and she flung herself in his arms. Her vanilla scent swirled around him and made his head spin and he relished the feel of her small body in his, the way her feet didn't touch the ground anymore in her haste to feel him. He could do it now, tell her he loved her right now -

But then she was pulling away to look at him and yet the smile still crinkled his eyes as they drunk each other in after nine months of loneliness on both sides. Although he was unconscious, there were times where he heard what she had to say to him, the way she had cried, the way she had hoped. It kept him going, forced him to wake up when in reality, he was feeling a lot more emotionally tired than he let on.

"Oh my God! You're awake!" Iris said, her face breaking into a smile that touched her eyes, which was in major contrast to the docile smiles she had sent to everyone she interacted with.

Barry nodded, his grin still reaching his eyes as he continued to stare fondly at her.

"Why didn't Star Labs call us?" Iris said, disapproval tinting her tone.

Barry reassured her, saying, "I just woke up," to which Iris' smile grew as she realised the she was the first person he came to see.

"Should you even be on your feet?" Iris asked, concern lacing her voice now, and she looked deep into his eyes and then his face, looking to see if he was trying to hide any pain.

"Iris, I'm ok," Barry said, smiling at her worry. Then her smile dropped and the pain was evident on her face for split second as she struggled to contain her emotions.

"I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping." She said, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. To quell some of her anxiety, he took her hand and placed it, palm upwards, on his chest, right where his heart was. They locked eyes again.

"It's still beating." He said, smiling again as her brow smoothed. She let herself feel his heart like it was her own; her heart fluttered with his because he was okay, he was here, he was home.

"Feels really fast," she breathed, and Barry grinned at her relief. The words he had been wanting to say for fourteen years bubbled on his tongue but then the waitress behind them was losing her grip on the tray she held and time was stopping and Barry was too preoccupied, for once, to tell Iris how he felt.

Instead, he brushed off the feeling and wrongness and felt his heart heal as he listened to Iris talk about seeing Joe and realised that he was finally home again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And that's that. Thank you so much for reading this story and maybe someday I'll post a sequel containing moments from the episodes… You'll see another Westallen story soon from me anyways!<strong>

**-chann3l.0rang3**


End file.
